


You Are The Reason Why I Smile

by SassyPointyEaredDetective



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyPointyEaredDetective/pseuds/SassyPointyEaredDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smiling has always been a hard concept for Spock. He knows why people smile but he does not get "why" they smile. He asks Bones for some tips for smiling for his date that night. Little does Spock know just how much he will learn about Jim and more so himself.</p><p>One shot. Rather fluffy with some moments in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The Reason Why I Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I have not posted in awhile. I have been working on this story for a little while and I just could not figure how to put it. Then something happened in my relationship that gave me the insight and inspiration to finish it. I was going to make this rather humorous but changed it to make it more heart felt. I hope you enjoy this short little story.

“You want me to teach you what?!” The doctor was taken aback by this sudden turn of events. He may have treated many weird cases on this five year mission but this may take the cake. Never in a million years would he expect this question or even think this action was possible. He actually had to brace himself against his desk so he would not fall over.  
“I think you heard my request quite clearly doctor.” The Vulcan could not even look the doctor in the eye. McCoy could have sworn he saw a tint of green on Spock’s ears. No matter how much he tried to hide his embarrassment Bones could see right past his wall even if that wall is indeed very thin at the moment.   
“Damn right I heard your request but I can not tell if you are serious or someone put you up to this. Wait did Kirk put you up to this? I have been suspecting something after that last hypo I gave him as a joke but I never expected this.” Bones could not believe Spock would ask that question on his own will yet again.  
“Doctor I am very serious. I do not understand why you think I would as you put it joke about this. I value my relationship with the captain and I am sure that learning how to do this would bring him great joy.” Spock was still a little bit distant with Bones.  
“Yah well you could also make him rupture something.”   
“I do not see why…….”  
“Never mind Spock it is just a phrase people say. You do not have to understand it.” Bones ran his hand through his hair. Thinking about what to say next, McCoy looked at Spock for a long time. Spock was shifting slightly trying to stay poised and not let on that even he could be nervous. This thing he was asked to teach is something that is rather hard and all around awkward. McCoy knew Spock’s intentions were true and that he was not put up to this as a joke. How can a Vulcan even joke? McCoy sat down in his chair contemplating the best way to go about this. He finally spoke after moments of looking at his desk and changing his glance up at Spock. “Fine, I’ll teach you how to smile for Jim.”  
Spock perked up a little. “Thank you Doctor McCoy.”   
“Just as a warning it is going to be really difficult given many things.”  
“I appreciate the fact you are willing to try.”  
“This should be very interesting to say the least.” McCoy mumbled under his breath. He thought about where to start. The act of smiling is just hard to explain to someone who has never smiled nor grew up around people who smiled minus his mother. “Ok Spock why do people smile?”  
“People smile because they are conveying “happiness”. It is their way to show others how they feel about certain events or gestures.” Spock said this rather bluntly and McCoy knew he could not grasp the full meaning of the question.   
“That is a general meaning to the question, but there is a little more you are missing.”  
“I do not understand how…”  
“Spock listen. We smile because we like what is happening around us like having fun and we use it to show attraction. It can cause mutual happiness between others. A smile can be a window to the soul,,”  
“I thought you said eyes were the windows….”  
“I know, I know. Forget that for now and focus on what I am trying to say. A smile can tell a lot about how someone is feeling. They can fake a smile if they do not want to talk or make you not worry about them.” Spock quickly thought of Jim a few days ago when he let off a downish vibe but he was smiling and that confused Spock. How can you smile and not be happy? “When one smiles it can be the most beautiful thing in the world. Their eyes light up and they can be the most beautiful person you will ever see.” Spock understood this very well. When Kirk smiles Spock can only stare in awe. Those vibrant blue eyes reflect like clear and still water. The air feels lighter and the sound of his laugh just made Spock feel at ease. He could die peacefully with that image in his mind. The Vulcan knew that he was defenseless once Kirk flashed that brilliant smile. The thought only made Spock feel light and airy and he felt his heart skip the smallest of beats.   
“Enterprise to Spock are you in there?” Spock’s mind snapped back to reality to be face to face with those eyes. How long did he space off. McCoy was busy fiddling about with his paperwork trying to look busy.  
“Captain, I did not realize you were there.” Spock tried to cover the slip up as best as he could but lucky for him Jim was too excited to notice.  
“Well I am just here to confirm our date tonight. Just you and I on some mysterious lake side while everyone else leaves us alone. Sorry Bones for mentioning this in front of you. I know how much you hate when I talk about our affairs.”  
“No I do not mind it but your tone and manner seems rather giddy. Almost school girl like.”  
“Hey I can not help but be excited! Spock and I have not had a proper date yet since we always dine together as a group.”   
“That may be true but you two have had your fair share of alone time.” McCoy cocked an eyebrow towards Kirk hinting that he knew more than he should. Spock froze in terror. Not a lot of people knew about the captain and commander. For McCoy to know is one thing but to deduce that much was a little disconcerning to him.   
“Woah Woah! How do you know that?”  
“I know you Jim, remember we were in Starfleet together and I know quite a few things about you. Now Jim before I say anymore can you let Spock and I finish our business.”  
“Um…fine, just do not keep him too long.” Jim rather embarrassed and flustered. He briskly walked out of the doctor’s office beet red. Spock turned his head to McCoy. Clearly showing his own way of confusion and embarrassment.   
“Doctor McCoy I do thank you for not telling Jim and getting out quickly but how did you know?”  
“Like I said I know Jim well and no offence towards you. I did not want to play that card.I want enough time to at least try to teach you what I can. I just know he will get me back for it soon. You can count on that.” McCoy flashed a smile of his own. The Vulcan was trying to calm himself back down to focus on the task at hand. “Now let us get back to where we were at.”  
“What do you have in mind Doctor McCoy?”  
“Well first things first I should at least try telling you some jokes.” McCoy knew this would be in vain but hey got to start somewhere. Spock looked over confused. “Hahahaha I thought maybe I could make you laugh.” McCoy said awkwardly trying to cover his ill joke. “Uh nevermind.”  
“I know joking results in laughter and when you laugh you smile. I just never get your jokes and laughing just seems so…”  
“I know Spock I know. Dammit. Um….. I know I can not teach you anything like just up turn the corners of your mouth and that is a smile. A smile is much more than that. You need to feel it and I can not tell you what to feel. That is something you need to figure out for yourself. One hint I can give is think of a time when you felt at ease and a warm feeling flowed through you. It can be anything. You can not achieve this if I just told you everything. The smile would be forced and that would hurt Jim more than not smiling at all. I know you mean well. I just do not know what Jim would think. He has commented that he wants to see more from you but he does not want you to force yourself on his account.”  
“He has told you this?” Spock softened his brows and focused his eyes very intently on Bones.  
“You forget I do know him well and we are the very few people he would open up to truly. He has come to me many times before looking for advice. You mean the universe to him and he wants you to be comfortable with the relationship. He is crazy for you. I have not seen him this excited about anyone before. That is saying something. I am glad myself to see you just as eager to try to make him happy.”  
What Spock did next was a sight only two people would ever see and it made McCoy realize how much feeling the Vulcan could emit. The smile was small but it glowed. Glowed more than the lights on the Enterprise. “I am deeply glad you have said that Doctor. I must retire now to get ready for tonight.” Spock was about to turn and leave when Bones stopped him for one last comment.  
“Spock you may still be a green blooded hobgoblin but I may be wrong about you. I also will keep that secret from the rest to keep your face up.”  
“I am very grateful. In turn I will make sure Jim does not do anything to rash in retaliation.”  
“No need He will not listen to you on that one. This joking has been going on for far longer than he has known you.” Bones lifted his glass. “Good luck.” Spock left at this feeling a little bit of bounce in his step.

 

The time of shore leave has begun. Many of the crew has beamed down to enjoy their time away from manning the ship. Jim had Spock meet him on the other side of the lake where no one was going. It was a secluded area with lush grass and a gorgeous view of the lake which reflected the sun set. Soon the stars would be out and the view would stay just as gorgeous. Jim was underneath a tree. He had everything laid out and set up. Spock saw Kirk waving him down. The Vulcan crossed to the captain. As he got closer he noticed Jim has changed into a pair of casual jeans and a simple golden t-shirt. Spock was surprised that his captain was out of uniform. Even more so he was surprised that he really liked this sight and chose not to scold Jim.   
“Glad to see you made it!” Kirk’s smile beamed just as bright at the setting sun. Spock tried to smile to return the gesture like Doctor McCoy said. He just froze and forgot why he was going to smile. This confused Spock deeply. He thought of why and even saw why but he failed to produce a smile. Spock voided this thought from his mind so he does not let on that he is troubled.   
“Captain, I see you have found a wonderful spot for us to dine tonight.”  
“Well thank you, Spock. I am just glad we are finally getting some real quality alone time.” Kirk’s giddy mood from before was gone. It was replaced with a cool mood with a delightful look. Spock sat down across from Kirk on the blanket. The two dined in absolute peace and quiet, nothing to disturb them. No politics, no fights with alien life, no troubles of the crew to deal with. They forgot the rest of the world for just a little while and focused on each other. As the sun was setting it reflected more in Kirk’s golden hair and blue eyes. For Spock the sight was breath taking, each moment just as good as the last. He had a glimpse as what it could be like to be “happy”. By night fall the food was gone, the stars were out. Kirk laid down to look up at them. Spock pondered the fact he still had yet to try and smile for Kirk. He felt as though he failed.  
“Hey are you going to come over here and join me or not?” Kirk rolled over to get a better look at Spock.   
“Yes, Jim I am. I just was thinking of something.” Spock replied.  
“You know you have been out of it all day today. Is something the matter?” Kirk said clearly worried.   
“No, not entirely.”   
“What is it?”   
“I feel like I have been hurting you as of late. I see it in your eyes and can feel in in your presence and even hear it in your voice.”  
“Woah, no! That is not it at all Spock. I just get hopeful that maybe some part of you will open up. I was more hurting myself for asking so much of you knowing who you are. I just get paranoid that I may screw this up for us. You mean so much to me that I could never ask you to change for anyone. You are perfect just the way you are and each day I realize that more. What you hear and see is just myself scolding myself for even thinking that I could ask more of you. I do not want to hurt you or force you to be anything else but you.” Kirk sat up and looked Spock in the eyes. He was dead serious and his words comforted Spock’s nerves.   
“I am deeply glad to hear that Jim. I apologize for any misunderstanding on my part. I have been attempting to get to know your relationship customs better. I want to be able to please you to the best of my ability. Thanks to Doctor McCoy today I have begun to understand one just a little better.”   
“Oh please do not tell me you took kissing lessons from that guy……”  
“No I have not. Doctor McCoy explained to me the meaning behind why people smile and how to smile.”   
“Pfffffft Bones teaching you about smiling wow that is a good one! I bet he had a coronary when you asked! That would have been quite a sight! It would be almost as good as if you asked him to teach you about…” Jim looked up for a moment and thought about the day. Spock had been spacey and distant and with Bones the whole day. When he dropped in Bones was fast to get him out. “Wait you are telling the truth?”  
“Yes, remember Vulcans can not lie.” Spock was a little hurt but that quickly healed.  
“Wow you would learn about something like that for me?”  
“I would do anything for you. Today did not just help me understand the ways of smiling but also it helped understand you more. You always smile even when I know your mood is quite the opposite. It is quite remarkable that a smile can mean so much and say so much about a person.” Kirk was speechless by the words that came out of Spock’s mouth.   
“Oh and yes Doctor McCoy did have a bit of a fit when I asked him.” Spock wanted to lighten the mood a little bit so he can see that smile again. Kirk lost it. He was laughing hard enough to cry a little. The moon was now out and it shone brightly on the lake. Spock thought the sunset was the greatest sight. The moonlight though was another thing entirely. Just as beautiful. The Vulcan was now completely at ease and forgot everything. In that moment when Kirk was coming around from his laughing fit he saw something. He had to blink several times to make sure the moonlight was not tricking him. Spock was smiling. It was not the biggest smile but a tiny and dainty one. To Kirk this was the best thing he had ever seen. Spock was smiling for him and just him, for his eyes only. Kirk soaked it in. It felt like forever that they both stared at each other in awe. No words were spoken. The one thing that broke the moment was when Kirk leaned in to kiss Spock. Nothing to end a romantic night like a perfect moment.   
“So do you want to go back to the ship or stay here?” Kirk finally spoke.   
“I do not see why we have to go back when the night is as you say “this beautiful.” The couple then cuddled on the blanket under the star filled night.


End file.
